Remember Me
by whistle.me
Summary: Season 9 Rewrite. Full description inside. What if Arizona didn't lose her leg in the plane crash but lost her memory instead. When two people are truly destine to be together they find a way back to each other, right?


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters on this or any other show I may have borrowed them from. If you recognize it, then it's most likely not mine. All bow to Shonda and her greatness.

**Synopsis:** Months after the plane crash, everyone is trying to find a sense of normality in their lives. However finding normality is proving most difficult for Dr Torres as everything in her life seems to have turned upside down. The one person she needs most to help her through has spent the better part of three months in a coma and when she finally wakes up she can't remember ever coming to Seattle!

But when two people are truly destine to be together they'll always find a way back to each other. Won't they?

Any flash back in this story will be in italic and start with / and end with \\ for example /Flashback\\

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter One**

Her back slammed hard against the brick wall before she slid down to the floor and cried, harder than she'd ever cried before. She cried tears that she had been holding in through the difficulties the past month and a half threw at her. Tears that had been held back in the panic of hearing that her wife, friends and the co-workers she considered more like her family were missing along with the plane that carried them.

She cried the tears that hadn't had a chance to fall at the death of her best friend, the death that left her child without a father. She cried, her sobs were all that could be heard in the open night air of the roof top and her tears formed puddles in the palm of her hands that hid her face. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Her heart was breaking and the wall of strength she had tried to keep because that's what her daughter needed from her was finally crumbling.

"I can't" she whispered through tears to her god, "I can't take anymore." Tilting her head to the stars she prayed. She prayed the life that she couldn't control was all a dream. She prayed to wake up from this nightmare that she found herself in. Clasping her hand together and squeezing her eyes shut tightly she prayed harder.

It didn't work and her prayers were once again unanswered this fact brought a fresh wave of tears to her stinging and blood shot eyes. Her body shock as she struggled to breathe and she hung her head, relaying the events of the past day in her mind.

_ /_

_** Earlier that day**_

_The even beep echoing off the walls from the machines that were attached to the patient soothed Callie; they calmed the nerves that wanted to rise every time she laid eyes on her broken wife. In all fairness most the bruises along with cuts were healing appropriately, dark black bruises that once covered her wife's body had faded in color and cuts had healed to light scars that will soon disappear completely._

_"...And Kepner's back now. Her and Jackson are making like bunnies in the on call rooms at any given chance and pretending nobody knows. Everyone knows though, you can hear them bumping nasty's in the on call room from three floors down." Callie sat on a chair next to the hospital bed her wife laid soundly on. Her thumbs massaged lotion into the fair hand of the blonde's as she continued her one sided conversation. "Yesterday Sofia escaped from her crib." Callie chuckled and shook her head at the memory. "I put her down for the night and was sat on the couch and she just came and sat next to me like she hadn't done anything. I put her back to bed and she escaped another three times. I have no idea how she's doing it." Callie kissed the back of her wife's hand that she had finished moisturizing before laying it gently down on the mattress._

_It had been just under three months since Arizona had been flown back from Boise to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital after the plane crash. And having knocked her head when the aircraft hit the ground caused some major injury to the woman head. The result of the trauma made her brain swell and bleed causing the fluid in her brain to press against her skull. The swelling eventually caused the brain to push down on the brain stem which in turn damaged the women's Reticular Activating System, so with the extra pressure setting into the part of her brain that was responsible for awareness the second the helicopter hit the landing pad on the hospital roof, meant Callie hadn't seen her wife conscious since the day Arizona boarded the private aircraft. _

_Sighing softly Callie stood up and perched herself on the edge of Arizona's bed. From this angle the brunette could study her wife's unconscious face more closely. She sat in silence taking in the lifeless appearance of her lover. Her skin was pale and pasty apart from the few very light bruises that colored her face. The smile that was a usual presence on the blondes lips had been absent since the accident. Those eyes that told her everything she needed to know have been out of sight ever since as well, and right now all Callie needed…wanted more than anything was to see those bright sparkly blue eyes that she'd fallen in love with at first sight of them and that super magic smile that made everything better._

_Lifting her hand to her wife's face Callie gently tucked a few locks of blonde hair behind her wife's ear. "I miss you." Callie whispered her fingers running lightly over the other woman's features. "Every day is so hard without you." Her voice cracked as her hidden pain came to surface. "I need you so much right now, more than ever. I need you;" a single tear spilt from a watery eye as the doctor continued to beg, "Sofia needs you. Please come back to us, Arizona. I can't do this alone anymore. I need you." Looking away from her wife Callie took a moment to compose herself, and a few moments later she apologized, "Sorry." She knew she had to be strong and Arizona needed time to heal. "I'm sorry. I just miss you." Running her thumb lightly over the blonde's eyebrow Callie sighed._

_"Torres, go home." The door opening loudly combined with the booming voice made Callie jump._

_Turning her head behind her to see who had entered her eyes settled on Bailey. Callie smiled at her friend who had been taking good care of her lately. Making sure that she left her lover's side long enough to sleep, shower and eat. "I'm okay." Callie shook her head at the suggestion._

_Coming to stop on the opposite side of the bed Callie was on, Bailey dropped the few charts she had in her hand on the table and crossed her arms over her chest, "You need to go home and spend some time with your daughter and get some sleep before your back in work tomorrow." Baileys face was stern as was her tone of voice leaving no room for argument._

_Realizing this quickly, Callie sighed shifting her gaze back to her wife. She had started work early that morning and was exhausted as at any given chance she would dash from the orthopedic ward to spend time with her wife in the ICU that was situated at the complete opposite end of the building and it was tiring running back and forth._

_"I'll be back in the morning, sweetie." Callie whispered the promise to the blonde, leaning forward she pressed her lips to her wife's forehead. "I love you."_

_Running her fingers through golden hair one last time, Callie stood with a deep sigh. Turning to Bailey, the Latina spoke, "Page me if anything changes, please."_

_"I will, now go!" Bailey shooed the taller woman out the door._

_**Later that night**_

_It was 11:45pm when Callie's pager shrieked for attention and when reading the short message on the small LED screen the doctor could have sworn her heart along with the whole world stopped._

_ 911. Arizona_

_It took an impressive total of five minutes and twenty one second after receiving the page that Callie found herself running through the hospital doors clutching a sleepy and disorientated toddler to her hip. Running to the elevator Callie furiously pressed at the button for the doors to open._

_"Dr Torres" Karev slowed his jog to a gradual stop in front of the attending. "Is Robbins okay?" he was working a night shift in the ER and seeing the woman with her daughter in the hospital so late he could only assume the reason._

_"I-I-I don't know." The flustered brunette stuttered stepping through the small gap of the elevator door, not waiting for the door to opening fully in a rush to get to her wife._

_"Let me take Sofia" Alex stepped one foot into the elevator stopping the doors from sliding close. Not knowing the situation of Arizona's well being, Callie quickly agreed to the suggestion. It hadn't even been a month since the child had seen her father's coffin be lowered into the ground and Callie didn't want the girl to witness if things had turned soar with another one of her parents._

_Passing her daughter to the man, she thanked him before pressing the button to the fifth floor._

_When reaching the appropriate floor Callie quickly exited the elevator and ran to her wife's private room. Pushing the door open Callie came to an abrupt stop when her eyes immediately found the blue eyes of her wife staring back at her. "Arizona?" Callie froze. This wasn't what she had expected. Having not received any good news in such a long time Callie had presumed the worst. But had her prayers been answered? A slow smile grew wide on soft lips. The hard features on Callie's face softened instantly and the lines of worry on her face smoothed out. "Oh my god, Zona..." Callie whispered softly as blue eyes stared blankly back at her._

_"Callie." The brunette's line of view was blocked by a shorter figure, "Callie, we need to talk." Miranda said firmly her eyes trying to express the urgency._

_Looking up Callie noticed for the first time the other people in the room, Bailey, Derek and Dr Morgan the physiatrist. Shifting her gaze to meet Baileys Callie frowned, "What? No! I want to see my wife" Callie smiled stepping closer to approach Arizona's bed but her path was blocked by Bailey once again stepping forward into her space._

_"Callie, please." The shorter women pleaded placing her hands on Callie's arms to get her attention. "It's important." The shorter women said backing Callie the few steps back out the door._

_"Bailey! What are you doing?" Callie asked confused. "I want-"_

_"There's something you need to know." Bailey spoke over Callie to get her attention again as the other two doctors followed them into the hallway closing the patient's door for privacy._

_Noting the seriousness, Callie asked, "What? What's wrong?" Callie glanced at Derek and her happiness from seeing her wife awake dulled slightly. His hand was strapped tightly against his chest in a sling. The sight of it made Callie cringe still, she had operated on it hoping to save the man's million dollar hand and career, however when Derek's hand cramped up in a surgery shortly after his operation the man had given up all hope and to some extent so had Callie but when she found the strength and courage to confront the man about a new idea that may save his hand despite her previous idea being a failure the two came together to make it work and they are both certain the next time Callie performs surgery on him the results will be much more positive. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked immediately worried by the man's presence, something wasn't right and she could feel it._

_"Callie" Bailey began, "Arizona woke over an hour ago, her vitals are normal and she is stable." Callie smiled sighing a breath of relief. "But when she woke up she was extremely disorientated and confused, so we ran a CT and I called Dr Shepherd in to take a look at it."_

_Callie forehead creased into a frown and she shifted her eyes to Dr Shepherd to explain, "The medication we were giving Robins to reduce the swelling has worked and has relieved the pressure off her Reticular Activating System which is why she's woken from her comatose state. However the trauma of the crash has affected her memory."_

_Callie was confused, "Her memory?" she asked._

_Dr Morgan cleared his throat and explained, "I believe that Dr Robins is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia. This is effecting -"_

_"- No…" Callie whispered cutting the man off. "No!" She said more loudly. She couldn't believe it. The words they were saying didn't make sense to her. They were wrong, she decided, pushing past them forcefully to reenter the room her wife was finally awake in._

_"Arizona?" Callie rushed towards the woman grabbing her hand._

_The blonde frowned, the act taking some effort on the weary muscles she hadn't used in months "Who?" Clearing her scratchy, dry throat she tried completing the full sentence but her unused vocal cords hurt when trying, proving the action difficult she settled for another throaty "Who?"_

_Callie smiled, she hasn't been so happy in such a long time, but seeing her wife responding brought her joy. "It's me, sweetie. It's Callie – it's your Calliope." Tears of happiness fell from brown eyes and Callie held on with both hands to Arizona's hand as she kissed it repetitively. "I'm here." Callie smiled widely, leaving a soft last kiss to the back of her wife's hand._

_Arizona closed her eyes briefly from exhaustion, before opening them to study Callie's face, "I'm …Sorry." Arizona whispered slowly with difficulty, "I…I don't…do I know you?"_

_Although the words spoken were barely above a whisper Callie heard the words loud and clear and it broke her heart. She let her lovers hand slip from her hands._

_They were right._

_Standing on shaking legs, Callie stumbled backwards, "I…" She didn't know what to say. Callie had dreamt about her wife waking up from her coma every night since the accident but she didn't anticipate her wife waking with amnesia and not knowing who she was. "I…I'm" Callie froze for a second, her tears falling freely from her eyes before turning and running out the room._

_ \\_

**Present**

Callie sighed heavily before rubbing her face with her palms. Crazy. She laughed to herself trying hard to keep the tears at bay. Crazy was the only way she could some up her day. They could write a book on how crazy the last few months of her life has been. They could shoot a film on it even and she'd have Michelle Rodriguez to play her, she decided.

Callie laughed again at her insanity.

"What's so funny?" Callie looked up from where she was sat on the ground to see Alex walking towards her with her sleeping daughter on his hip.

She shook her head. "My life" She giggled, "Arizona's awake and has freakin' amnesia." She laughed a little harder, "My wife has no idea who I am."

Alex thought for a second as he came to a stop in front of the Latina. The situation was slightly amusing this made him chuckle as well, "Are you okay?"

"I - I have no idea." Callie shrugged, before standing up off the ground and taking her daughter from the man's arms.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't take anymore for tonight. I'm taking Sofia home and I'm going to sleep. And I'll face everything when I wake up"

Alex nodded in agreement his friend did look exhausted. Maybe a few hours sleep would help her deal "If you need anything, Torres…"

Callie smiled as she hugged her sleeping child closer to her, "I know. Thank you."

"Good night" Alex stood on the roof a little longer as he watched the woman leave.

Sighing heavily he couldn't help but think this was his entire fault. Callie's pain and Arizona's state…it should have been him on the plane. Maybe if he hadn't of pissed his Attending off then she wouldn't of boarded instead of him.

But that didn't happen. However much he wished it did.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. This story's an idea I've been toying with for a while now, let me know what you think of it. Much love.**


End file.
